Through the Years
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship starting at year 1 to year 7. Follow me on Twitter @RoxanneLuanne
1. Authors Note

I am starting a Ron and Hermione 'through the years' sort of series. So stay tuned, this is just my incredibly boring authors note. I know, I know, Roxy, get on with the story already, we don't care about your authors note! Well your reading it aren't you? Never mind, I have no idea where I was going with that. So, anyway, keep updated on this story to come, and I will hopefully make the first chapter soon! Oh yeah, and trivia question, just kidding... but does anyone have any stories that they wrote, that have over 100 reviews? How do people do that? I just read a story that had 1,943 reviews! Wow! You must be thinking, now that is one accomplished writer, well not really, unless you wrote a good *real* book or something, but your only on a fanfiction site, so, I wouldn't be bragging about 2000 reviews, but that's just me. I have nothing better to do with my life other than write fanfictions... boo hoo hoo! No just kidding, I have a life... maybe. Ok... so my authors note is getting quite long, so I should wrap it up now. I'm writing a new fanfiction series, yadda, yadda, yadda, unicorns**.

Thanks guys,

Roxy

Stay Calm

and

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER RoxanneLuanne

Bye!

I'm so awkward ;)


	2. Chapter 1

_Neville, and his stupid toad._ Hermione thought to herself. The Hogwarts Express was supposed to be a way to socialize, and make friends, all while enjoying the beautiful scenery, Hermione quoted a line from her favorite book, Hogwarts; A History. Instead, she was looking for a lost toad. She went to each compartment, asking students if they had seen a toad, no luck so far.

"Have any of you seen a toad anywhere?" She asked three girls, who were giggling, and telling secrets.

One girl had long, dirty blonde hair, and a large pink flower was attached to it. The other two girls were twins, wearing the same purple dress on. They should be in their robes by now, Hermione rolled her eyes discretely.

"No. Who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Hermione. And you?" Hermione said.

"Lavender, and this is Parvati, and her sister, Padma." Lavender smiled sweetly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, but I best be off." Hermione stared at Lavenders hair flower, for a second, before leaving the compartment.

She would have stuck around, and maybe made some new friends, but they were too... girly. Plus, Hermione had to find this toad, before the train arrived at Hogwarts. She approached the next compartment, and saw two boys sitting in it, one was stuffing his face with sweets, and they both were still wearing their regular clothes, typical.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one?" She asked.

"No." The red haired boy looked like he was about to perform a spell, on a rat.

Hermione suddenly became interested.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see it then." The two boys glanced at each other.

"Ok." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He pointed his wand at the small rat in his lap, which seemed much more interested with the chocolate at the bottom of an empty candy box. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione liked being right, she smirked. "Well, It's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself." She said.

Hermione walked over to the dark haired boy, who had broken glasses, she noticed.

"For example," She pointed her wand at the bridge of his glasses, focusing hard. "Articulus Reparo." Instantly, his glasses were fixed. She grinned.

"Holy cricket!" Hermione recognized this boy from Hogwarts; A History. "You're Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed.

She should probably introduce herself, she didn't want to seem impolite.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She turned to the red head boy, his face was stuffed with candy, again, she grimaced. "And you are?" She glared at him, for speaking with his mouth full.

"Um... Ron Weasley." He tried swallowing his candy, but it got caught in his throat, and he coughed, spitting gummy worm bits onto the floor.

"Pleasure." Hermione snorted.

She stood up, and walked to the doorway.

"You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She looked back at Ron, who was still eating more candy.

Hermione left the compartment, but stopped herself. She looked back at Ron.

"You have dirt on your nose, by the way, did you notice? Right here." She gestured to her own nose, where the dirt was.

Ron's ears burned red. Hermione left the compartment, smiling. She just met Harry Potter, the boy who lived, she would her tell mum and dad when she got back for the holidays. She laughed to herself, remembering how Ron's ears got really red, it matched his hair, she'd never seen that before. Harry Potter seemed nice, not like the attention seeking, snob, she thought he seemed like he would be. Ron was... annoying, Hermione thought to herself. He had no manners at all, and that ugly rat of his was already getting on her nerves. Ron was not someone she felt the need to hang out with. Anyway, Hermione had to go see whether that boy, Neville, had found his toad yet.

**You guys are in for a real ride, this might be the shortest chapter I write, but its going to be like three or four chapters a year (In Harry Potter years like first year, second year etc. etc.) So I hope you guys like long fanfictions! Isn't it great that Neville starts out as the chubby, awkward kid, and then turns into a superhero! And if he didn't lose his toad, Ron and Harry might never have met Hermione, but who knows? **

**Poll:** _**Who do you think matured the most?**_

***Harry**

** *Hermione**

** *Ron**

** *Neville**

** *Ginny**

** *Draco**

**See ya,**

**Roxy FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER at RoxanneLuanne**


	3. Chapter 2

The Great Hall doors swung open, Ron gaped at the sight before him. Floating candles, the ceiling looked like the sky, there were hundred of kids at each table, and all the professors sat at the front. He recognized two professors, Hagrid, who Harry introduced him to when they got off the train, and Headmaster Dumbledore. The first years filed in, as students clapped, and went to the front of the room, waiting to be sorted. Ron was anxious, all his siblings had been in Gryffindor, and Ron didn't want to let anyone down. First, the hat sang his annual song, which he works on every year, to pass the time away, sitting in an old, dusty closet. Then Ron watched as first years got called up alphabetically. Ron awaited his turn patiently. Then he heard _her_ name.

"Miss Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall looked among the first years.

Ron stared at Hermione who looked taken back. Did she not know that she would be sorted? Ron snickered and looked at Harry, who wasn't paying attention to Ron. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, as Hermione closed her eyes tight, with bated breath. _Please be Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor. _Ron thought to himself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled, as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheering, and whooping.

_Oh, bloody hell._ He thought.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. After a couple more names were called, it was Harry's turn. Ron watched as the sorting hat was placed on his head, and thought for a moment. Harry was whispering something.

"Not slytherin, eh? Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" Once again the Gryffindors erupted in cheers, and the Slytherins booed Harry off stage.

Then it was Ron's turn. He made his way up to stool, and the hat was placed on his head. It smelled of dirt, and mothballs, and it smelled, and looked ancient. Ron held his breath, and stared out into the crowd. Harry gave him a thumbs up, and so did his brothers, Fred, George, and Percy. He looked around for anyone else he knew, Neville, the boy with the toad stared up at him. Then he saw Hermione, she gave him a quick smile, before turning to the girl next to her, and whispering something. Ron felt slightly more confident, with everyone supporting him. He felt bad that he was so rude to Hermione when she was sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron forgot all about the sorting.

He was in Gryffindor! He ran over to meet Harry, and his brothers, who ruffled up his hair. Hermione giggled. Ron looked over at her.

"Congratulations on Gryffindor." Ron stared at the table when he said this.

"Thanks, you too." Hermione smiled.

She reached across the table and shook Ron's hand, fast, before looking away again.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, brother? Already? Way to go!" Fred and George said, ruffling up Ron's hair again.

"She's not my girlfriend, and don't touch my hair!" Ron shoved both their hands away, angrily.

Ron was blushing, as he sat down, and began to talk to Harry.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, as plates of every food imaginable, appeared right before Ron's eyes.

Ron immediately grabbed a fork and a knife and dug in, proud to be a Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry about quoting off the movie for my stories, I loved the books, but I don't remember the exact lines Ron said in the books, so I just used the movies. I will use some of my own lines though, don't worry! Haha! Okay, chapter 3, enjoy!

"She's a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron laughed bitterly, along with his classmates.

Just then Ron felt someone shove past him, almost knocking his books onto the ground. He was about tell the person off, when he heard her suppress a sob. It was Hermione, and she overheard what he had said about her. This was awful, he felt horrible, now he'd really done it. He stopped in his tracks, and watched her leave.

"Maybe we should go after her." Harry piped up.

Harry was just as responsible, Ron thought. He did laugh at the comment Ron made, he must be feeling just as guilty.

"No, she'll get over it." Ron said, making his way to Herbology. "I hope..." Ron whispered to himself.

~o~

Ron and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. When they got there, they took a seat next to Neville. They had just finished up dinner, when dessert came, Ron's favorite part. The food vanished, and it suddenly became platters treacle tart, sweet fudge, pumpkin pasties, and festive candy corn, for Halloween. Ron grabbed handfuls of candy corn, shoving it all in his mouth at once. Harry laughed, but soon began wondering where Hermione was, and if she was mad at them for laughing at her. Harry looked up and down Gryffindor table, but Hermione wasn't there. He turned to Neville.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, Lavender and Parvati said that she was in the girl's bathroom. They said that she's been crying her eyes out in there all day, even missed half her classes. Strange isn't it. Wonder why she's so upset." Neville went back to his pumpkin pasty.

Harry turned to Ron, and told him. He swallowed the rest of his treacle tart, and shrugged.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm not apologizing, she was the one who was so bossy in the first place, she wouldn't be in this situation if she would just-"

"TRROOOOLLLLL! TROLL IN THE CASTLE, TROLL IN THE CASTLE!" Professor Quirell burst through the Great Hall, screaming.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Thought you might want to know." Professor Quirrell said, before fainting.

Panic arose in the Great Hall, Ron dropped his candy corn, and began to yell. Neville almost fell out of his seat in fear, even Malfoy pushed Crabbe to the floor just to get out of the Great Hall.

"SILEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" Dumbledore's voice overpowered the shouts, and screams, coming from the students.

"Headboy's and headgirl's are to escort their houses safely out of the castle." Dumbledore said as the panic died down.

Ron followed Percy, and Gryffindor house out of the Great Hall. It was almost completely silent.

"Harry!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What?" Harry said.

"Everyone, keep your wands out just in case, stay alert, Headmaster Dumbledore will handle the troll, the exit is right down these steps. Follow me, and do not make a sound." Percy kept walking.

"Hermione's doesn't know about the troll, we have to get her out of the castle, before the troll finds her!" Ron said.

They separated from the crowd, turning corners, until they came to the girls bathroom. They saw the troll, just before it made its way into the bathroom.

"We have to help her now!" Ron looked terribly worried.

"Maybe she's not even in there, maybe she left, and we didn't notice." Harry said.

Just then they heard a scream in the girls bathroom. Ron quickly ran inside, Harry followed. When they got inside Hermione was on the ground in a pile of rubbish, crying for help. Harry began to throw bricks at the trolls head, while Ron went to help Hermione. He bent down next to her, grabbing her hand, and leading her towards the sinks, getting closer to the door.

"Thanks." Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah, anytime." Ron replied.

The troll heard them, and lifted his club high in the air, and brought it down on one of the sinks, just missing Hermione, and Ron. Hermione screamed, and Ron went to get Harry, so they could get out of there. Before he got there, Harry grabbed the trolls club, and was lifted up onto his back.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"AAAAAAAHH" The troll wobbled around, causing Harry to nearly fall off.

Harry stuck his wand up the trolls nose, as the troll groaned, Harry yelled.

"Ron do something!" Harry was now being held by his legs, while the troll repeatedly tried to hit him with his club.

Ron didn't know what to do, he pulled out his wand, remembering only one spell.

He turned to Hermione for help, luckily she was already looking at him.

"Swish and flick, swish and flick." She copied the motion in the air with her hand.

Swish and flick Ron repeated in his mind, and taking a deep breath, he pointed his wand at the trolls club, and recited the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron repeated the swish and flick motion.

The club got pulled out of the trolls hand, just before he smashed it down on Harry. The club was now hovering over its head, Ron watched as it came down, and hit the troll right between the eyes. The troll dropped Harry, who rushed to safety, just before the troll wobbled, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Is it dead?" Hermione slowly got up from under the sink, staring at its ugly face.

"No, just knocked out." Harry replied.

Harry walked over, and pulled his wand out of the trolls nose. A thick, green colored slime, was pulled out, along with the wand. Harry wiped it on his robes.

"Eeugh, troll bogies." Harry said.

Hermione was staring at Ron, smiling.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe you did it! That was amazing." Hermione said. "You saved me, both of you." Hermione finished.

"Well you wouldn't have needed saving if we hadn't insulted you, sorry." Harry said.

"Well, _I _insulted you, Hermione." Ron took the blame. "So, _I'm_ sorry." Ron stared at the ground.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning of all this!?" Professor McGonagall walked in, closely followed by Snape, and Quirrell.

"We-" Ron began.

"It was my fault, professor. I read about trolls in a book, and thought I could handle one by myself, but I couldn't. They only came in here to help me. Sorry." Hermione fiddled with her hands.

"Miss Granger! I'm deeply disappointed. That will be five points from Gryffindor, for lack of tact." Professor McGonagall was astonished.

"And for you two," She began. "Five points... will be awarded to both of you, for your courage." Professor McGonagall's thin lips, curved into a smile.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Now off to bed, you three, before something makes me change my mind." She frowned.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the bathroom, needing rest.

"That was good of you, to take the blame for us." Harry said.

"Mind you, we did save her life!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mind you, she wouldn't need saving if you hadn't insulted her!" Harry retorted.

"Oh yeah..." Ron frowned. "Well, what are friends for?" Ron looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Ron, and Ron smiled back.

**So how did you guys like it? I used a lot of stuff from the movie, but added some of my own stuff, I just don't want to jump in yet, the water's cold. :)**

**~ Roxy**

**P.S-**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake up Ron! Please!" Hermione shook Ron's arms.

He had blood on his forehead, from hitting the ground so hard. Harry went on to get the sorcerers stone from Snape. Ron had risked his life for Harry. He was so brave, both of them were, Hermione thought. Hermione's hands were sweating, she had no idea what to do. Ron wasn't moving, and Harry went off to face the potions professor, she needed help, she was alone. Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Ron!" She sniffed, shaking his arm even harder. "Please wake up! Please." A tear fell from her eye.

She needed to get out of here, before something happened. What if Snape hurt Harry, and was coming after them! She grabbed Ron's hand, and tried dragging him across the stone floor. He was too heavy for her. She thought for a moment. Then she had an idea, she hoped it worked. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, concentrating hard.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione recited the spell, she had just recently learned.

It didn't work. Hermione tried again, concentrating harder.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" This time Ron's limp, lifeless body lifted two inches of the ground.

Hermione was relieved that it worked. She began to move her wand toward the exit. When she finally made it through the key section, where she almost dropped Ron, when a key came and pecked her on the nose. She led Ron to where the devils snare once was, she guided his body up through the empty hole, where the sunlight had killed it. She lowered him to the ground so that she could climb up herself. When she made it out, she levitated Ron up once again, to go towards the trapdoor, which was a couple yards away. As she was walking, Ron began to move. Then all of a sudden, he shot straight up, flailing his arms. Hermione screamed, and lost concentration, dropping Ron onto the cold stone.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!" Ron stared at Hermione, rubbing his back.

"Sorry." Hermione lowered her wand.

"Where are we? What happened?" Ron looked bewildered.

"Umm... well, you fell of the chess piece, when the queen checked you, I think, oh I'm not very good at chess! Anyway, Harry went on to get the sorcerers stone from Snape, and you wouldn't wake up, because I think you hit your head," Ron felt his head, wincing. "so you wouldn't wake up, and I couldn't move you, and we had to get out of there, so I levitated you." Hermione took a breath.

"Oh." Ron looked to the trapdoor. "Too bad Fluffy's still in there." Ron looked back at Hermione.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Hermione sighed.

"Lets get to it then." Ron stood up, slowly regaining his composure, and balance.

They walked toward the trapdoor, and slowly opened it. They didn't see anything.

"I thinks he's gone." Ron whispered.

"I don't know." Said Hermione, unconvinced.

They slowly pulled themselves up, onto the floor. The room was lit up with torches, and as they stood up, they realized that Fluffy's three heads were hovering over them. Hermione felt its hot breath on her neck. Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione quickly put her finger up to her mouth, to make sure no one made a sound. They walked slowly, and quietly through the exit, and shut the door behind them, but leaving it unlocked for Harry.

"That was a close one." Ron said.

"Yes, but we still need to get you to the hospital wing, for that cut on your head." Hermione pointed toward where Ron was bleeding.

"Oh yeah." Ron looked displeased.

As soon as they were in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey went straight to work on Ron's head.

"What happened, my dear?" Madame Pomfrey smeared a yellow goop on Ron's forehead.

"Oh, I-" Ron panicked, looking at Hermione.

"He walked into a wall." Hermione answered, calmly.

"Oh, well that's just bad luck, isn't it?" Madame Pomfrey looked at Ron.

"Yeah, bad luck." Ron glared at Hermione while Madame Pomfrey was in her cabinet, grabbing different potions. "A wall?!" Ron mouthed to Hermione, angrily.

Hermione just shrugged, glad that Ron was okay. But Harry was still down there. Hermione hoped he was still alive.


	6. Chapter 5

It was already second year, and Hermione was bidding farewell to her parents. Hermione hoped that this year wouldn't be as hectic as last year.

"Bye mum, dad." Hermione hugged her parents.

"Bye honey, and don't get into anymore trouble this year." Hermione's mum said.

"And keep your grades up." Hermione's dad continued.

Hermione boarded the train with her luggage, and searched for the compartment with Ron, and Harry. She saw one compartment had Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Another compartment held Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins. Then she saw Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, and Ginny Weasley in another. She kept going, but couldn't find Ron and Harry. Hermione proceeded to go back to Ginny's compartment, maybe she'll know where Ron was, Hermione thought.

"Hello." Hermione spoke, as she opened the door.

"Hi Hermione!" Hermione realized it was Ginny's first year, she must be nervous.

"You have quite a lot of warblecklers in your hair." Luna said in a whisper.

Hermione ignored Luna's comment, smiling at Cho, who smiled back.

"Ginny?" Hermione began.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered.

"Do you have any idea where your brother is, or Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! They should be coming soon, I'm actually wondering the same thing, they're usually boarded by now." Ginny looked out the window, shrugging. "I don't know." Ginny looked back at Hermione.

"You can stay here, if you'd like." Cho said.

"Yes, I think I'll wait for them here." Hermione replied.

After about twenty minutes, the train pulled out of the station. Hermione decide to go find them, they should be on by now.

"I'm going to go look for them." Hermione said.

"I think I'll go with you." Ginny stood up.

"Alright then." Hermione and Ginny left the compartment.

They went through every compartment, but Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found.

"That's odd, Ron and Harry were both in the car with us." Ginny had a confused look on her face. "But then again, we didn't actually cross into 9 ¾ together." Ginny looked to Hermione.

"I sure hope they're okay, you know how much trouble they can cause together." Hermione sighed. "I really do hope they're okay." Hermione frowned.

"My idiot brother, he's always getting himself into loads of trouble, I wouldn't be surprised if they got themselves expelled." Ginny saw Hermione's frightened face. "I'm sure that's not the case." She quickly added.

RONS POV!

"Oh bloody hell Harry!" Ron swallowed.

"What's happened!? The entrance can't just close!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes it can, if your late! Its some sort of muggle protection, they say." Ron stared at Harry.

Harry was hitting the wall.

"Wait, Harry!" Ron had an idea.

"What?" Harry looked defeated.

"My dad's got that flying car! My mum and dad don't need it, they can just use magic to get home!" Ron nearly shouted, getting odd looks all around the station.

"But Ron-" Ron was always running out of the station.

Harry followed suit. When they finally got to the car, Ron hopped in the drivers seat. Harry got in the passengers side.

"Wait the keys!" Harry said.

"Don't worry, my dad leaves them in the glovebox." Ron took a pair of gold keys out of the glovebox.

He carefully turned them into the ignition. The car began to roar. Ron stepped on the pedal, as the car slowly began to rise off the ground.

"What about the muggles! They'll see us!" Harry yelled over the sound of the car.

"Oh right." Ron pushed a button, but nothing happened. "The car should be invisible now." Ron said.

After almost thirty minutes of driving, they finally found the train.

"There's the train!" Ron smiled.

"Great!" Harry said.

"Wait! What if someone sees us!?" Ron looked at the train. "The car isn't invisible to wizards! What if a teacher saw us, or worse, Hermione?" Ron swerved the car away from the train.

"Are you really that afraid of her?" Harry asked, laughing.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No." He mumbled.

HERMIONE'S POV!

Hermione was extremely worried at the whereabouts of Ron and Harry. As the train pulled into the station, she grabbed her trunk, and proceeded to find Hagrid. She saw him with a lantern, and he was tying up some rowboats in the water.

"''ello Hermione." Hagrid said gruffly.

"Hi Hagrid. Which boat should I take?" Hermione stared at the few amount of boats.

"Whaddoya mean?" Hagrid asked.

"We have to get to Hogwarts somehow, don't we." Hermione was getting anxious.

"Oi!" Hagrid laughed. "The boats are fer first years." Hagrid replied.

"Oh, then how am I supposed to get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"You take the carriages, like everun' else." Hagrid smiled.

Hermione looked to the front of the train, where sure enough, there were moving carriages, but no horses, or any type of animal running the carriages, they ran by themselves.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Hagrid looked around.

"I don't know Hagrid. They weren't on the train." Hermione said.

"That's odd, innit?" Hagrid croaked.

"Yes." Hermione felt her eyes water.

"Don worry, 'ermione. They'll turn up, I'm sure they're fine." Hagrid said, confidently.

"Your right." Hermione sniffed, and walked over to the carriages.

She rode in one with Dean, and Neville, who were talking about Herbology. Hermione stared out the window of the carriage. It was raining, she was glad she wasn't in a boat, right now.

"Hey Hermione, you alright, you look a bit peaky." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said, slapping on her best, fake smile.

"Where's Ron, and Harry." Neville asked. "I haven't seen them all day." He said.

"They never boarded the train." Hermione replied.

"Oh." Dean looked confused, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"You don't think they're hurt do you?" Neville asked.

"I hope not." Hermione sighed, and stared out the window, traveling back to Hogwarts in silence.

When she got inside the castle, she went up to girls dormitory to put her trunk away, and then went down to the Great Hall for dinner. When she got there, she sat down next to Ginny. Ginny looked just as worried, as Hermione.

"Have you seen them yet?" Ginny asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." She said.

When the food appeared, Hermione didn't feel like eating, instead she sat in silence. When dessert appeared, someone burst in through the doors. Hermione whipped her head around, and saw Ron, and Harry being held by their cloaks by Snape. Snape looked right at Dumbledore.

"Sir, I found these two outside. Apparently they flew a car into the whomping willow, nearly destroying it. The whomping willow is in horrible shape, a school landmark." Snape curled his lip.

"Hey what about us?" Ron whispered, and Harry sniggered.

Snape hit Ron in the back of his head, with a rolled up newspaper, doing the same to Harry.

"Twelve muggles saw the car, and its in all their newspapers. It even has a picture." Snape carefully unrolled the muggle newspaper, with a small picture of a flying car on the front, but it didn't move like the Daily Prophet did.

"I will meet you in my office, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "Everyone, dessert is over." Dumbledore snapped his hands, and the food disappeared.

All eyes were on Ron, and Harry.

"You two would be lucky not to be expelled by the end of tonight." Snape whispered to Ron and Harry.

Hermione was relieved to see Ron, and Harry safe, but she was also extremely angry at them for causing so much trouble. Ron's eyes met hers, and she glared at him.

"How could you?" She mouthed.

Ron shrugged, and gave her a lopsided grin. Hermione's anger seemed to recede, the slightest bit. Harry and Ron were dragged out of the Great Hall by Snape, leaving everyone with a million questions.


	7. Chapter 6

"I cannot believe how stupid you two are!" Hermione raised her voice at Ron and Harry. "First, your late for the train,"

"It wasn't our fault, the entrance wouldn't let us in!" Ron interrupted, looking annoyed.

"Then," Hermione ignored Ron's last comment. "you proceed to take your mum and dads flying car, and put yourself in danger! You even destroyed your fathers car, Ron! Not to mention the whomping willow!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Why does everyone care so much about a tree?! We could have been killed, and their all talking about the amount of damage on that stupid tree!" Ron crossed his arms, and sat down.

"Its a school landmark, and _you_ almost got killed on account of _your_ own stupidity!" Hermione sat in the chair next to his, pulling out a large book she kept under it.

"What about Harry? He was there too! Why do you always blame me?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't blaming you, Ronald. Your just as deep in this mess, as Harry is." Hermione gestured to Harry. "Lets just be glad that you two weren't expelled!" Hermione glared back at Ron.

"It'd be a relief at this point." Ron mumbled.

Hermione chose to ignore his comment.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Me too." Ron yawned, and got up from his seat.

"Oh no your not." Hermione blocked Ron from leaving.

"Gese Hermione, give me a break, haven't I gotten enough scolding for the night?" Ron raised his eybrows.

"You two haven't finished your transfiguration essay, which is due tomorrow." Hermione puckered her lips in a threatening way.

"I have." Harry said.

"Great, I can just copy off Harry's. He'll let me, won't you Harry?" Ron looked to Harry, who yawned.

"Course." He said without a second thought.

"Do you honestly think that Professor McGonagall is daft enough, not to detect when someone hands in the same paper?" Hermione asked.

"It worked last year." Ron said.

"Oh really? What were your grades on those homework assignments? Surely not an Outstanding, that's for sure." Hermione said.

"Oh who cares, your the only one who gets outstandings Hermione, I'm too tired, can't I go to bed?" Ron pleaded.

"Not until you finish that essay! I'll help you." Hermione said.

"Your not my mum!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do!" Ron said.

"Fine then, don't come whining to me tomorrow, when both, you, and Harry fail the assignment." Hermione raised her nose in the air, and walked off into her dormitory.

"Mental, that one. I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I heard that!" Ron heard Hermione yell down from her dormitory. Then he heard the door shutting, and a lock clicking.

"Bloody hell! How does she do that? Does she have some sort of invisible, extendable ear?!" Ron looked flustered.

"I have no idea. Come on, lets get some rest." Harry walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I could use some." Ron said, following Harry up the stairs, into the dormitory.

**Hope you guys like it so far! Sorry, this one was more dialogue, than thoughts. Anyway, I have a question! Ok, so when your reading a fanfiction on Ron and Hermione, or any pairing, do you ever read it out loud, or even whisper it out loud, especially on the dialogue? I have a habit of reading the dialogue, fairly loudly to myself, trying to say it in an english accent, and make it sound like the characters. I put a LOT of emotion in reading fanfictions, if Hermione cries, I pretend to cry, acting as if though I was her. Its as close as I can get, to playing the role of Hermione in the Harry Potter series, which I've always wanted to do. So do you guys ever read fanfictions with emotion? Don't be embarrassed, and put your answer in the review section!**

**Bye,**

**Roxy :b**


	8. Chapter 7

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, will you two please follow me?" Professor McGonagall came up behind Ron and Harry with a look of pity on her face.

Harry was just about to start his big quidditch match against hufflepuff, and Ron was wishing him good luck.

"Professor, I have a quidditch game." Harry said, holding up his broom to McGonagall.

"I know, but its urgent. I'll send you back with a note." McGonagall told them.

"but, but Wood needs me, I'm the seeker!" Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Yes well, this a bit more important at the moment." McGonagall strode off, leaving them with no choice, but to follow her.

"I hope were not in trouble." Ron whispered to Harry as they followed Professor McGonagall down a corridor.

Professor McGonagall finally stopped in front of the entrance to the hospital wing. As she opened the door, she began walking briskly toward a bed, with a blue curtain hanging around it, and Madame Pomfrey hovering over something.

"Now boys, this may come as a bit of a shock to you." Professor McGonagall stared at them.

"W-what is it?" Ron asked.

McGonagall slowly opened the blue curtain, revealing Hermione, as stiff as a board, holding her hand in the air like she was grasping something. Ron's mouth slowly opened.

"Hermione!" Ron ran over to Hermione, and sat in the chair next to her, staring at her face.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"She's been paralyzed." McGonagall said. "She was in the library, along with this." McGonagall held up a small mirror. "does this mean anything to either of you?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. Ron's face looked paler than usual, and he looked sick.

"Now you two can return to the quidditch game, if you'd like." McGonagall said.

"I think I'll stay here, Harry you should go, you know how Wood get's when you miss a game." Ron said, looking back at Hermione.

Harry had never seen Ron look so worried. But then again, he agreed to what Ron was saying about quidditch practice, and left Ron alone with Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Rons POV

How could this happen? Ron stared at Hermione. He felt sick, looking at her face. What if she died? What if she never woke up? Ron thought of the endless possibilities. It was all his fault, he thought.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He whispered, grabbing her hand, but then quickly dropping it, seeing as to how strange that was.

He looked at her, and saw a small slip of paper in her hand. He tentatively pulled it out of her grasp. He unfolded it, and decided he needed to tell Harry, because this paper just told him, why Hermione was paralyzed.

**REVIEW! Please? Oh and I know some of you noticed that I did change a little of it from the books, like how Ron found the paper in Hermione's hand, but its a fanfiction, its fiction! Haha, hope you guys like it though!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey 'ermione, its good to see you back!" Hagrid grinned down at Hermione.

"Thanks!" She said, walking into the Great Hall.

She looked at the students eating. Hermione was absolutely starving. She wondered if she had been fed during her coma, of sorts. She looked around, searching for Harry, and Ron. She remembered McGonagall telling her what happened, down in the chamber of secrets. She couldn't believe they had solved it. Well, she could believe it, Ron can be very smart if he puts effort into his work, and Harry too. They both just choose to procrastinate, it bothered her a lot. Some students at the Gryffindor table noticed her, but she couldn't pinpoint where Harry, or Ron were exactly. Then she saw Ron's bright, orange hair leaning out from the seat he was in. He was holding a chicken leg in his hand, which he prodded Harry's arm with, to get his attention. Harry leaned out to, his messy, raven hair sticking out at every angle. Hermione beamed. They began to stand up, and Hermione ran towards them, eager for more details about the chamber of secrets.

When Hermione finally reached them, she embraced Harry. She was so happy to be back. As she was hugging Harry, she could hear him gasping for air. She gently released him smiling. She looked to Ron, who had a lopsided grin, plastered across his face. She raised her arms to hug him, but quickly stopped. It would feel too uncomfortable to hug Ron. She had no idea why, she hugged Harry, which felt perfectly normal, but Ron? It was probably because she got in so many rows with him. She felt weird, standing in front of him like this, just staring. Finally, she backed up, and outstretched her hand for him to shake, with a flustered look on her face. She could feel the blush, creeping its way into her cheeks. Would he just shake my hand already, Hermione thought. Harry was watching, and so was the Great Hall. Ron gulped, and took her hand, his ears becoming the same color as his hair.

"W-welcome back Hermione." He nodded.

"Its good to be back." She replied, quickly dropping his hand, and looking back at Harry.

"I can't believe you two solved it!" Hermione grinned at both of them.

"Yeah, we'll tell you all about it over dinner." Ron said.

"Great, I'm starved!" Hermione sat down at table, reaching for a slice of roast beef with her fork.

Ron and Harry sat on either side of her.

"So am I!" Ron said.

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, as always." She said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a laugh. Hermione enjoyed her first meal, over a long conversation about how Harry defeated the basilisk, and how Ron was stuck with an oblivious Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione was feeling quite foolish now, as she once admired Lockhart, until realizing what a self absorbed git he was.

"Told you he was no good, Hermione." Ron took a quick sip of his pumpkin juice, before giving her an 'I told you so' face.

Hermione blushed. She hated being wrong, especially when Ron was right.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron.

"I-I...uh...well I..." Ron's ears began turning red again.

Hermione didn't feel like starting another row with Ron.

"Oh, never mind." She said.

An uncomfortable silence hung over them. Then the food vanished, and was replaced by mountains of sweets, and pastries. Hermione was extremely grateful for dessert, because Ron immediately began stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs. She smiled, feeling content. She was sure that Harry defeated Tom Riddle, and that they were through with Voldemort, and, finally, could have a safe, and happy 3rd year. But Hermione still had this dark feeling, deep inside her, that there was more too come. She sensed Harry could feel it too, because he never looked relieved when he retold the story of killing Tom Riddle, and his diary. Hermione refused to acknowledge this horrible, evil feeling, and decided to just enjoy the rest of the year, with her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you guys liked it! It might be different from the movies and books, but I just wanted to add my own little twist! Please review!**

**Roxy**


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't believe it was already third year. Her parents were driving her to the Leaky Cauldron Inn, where she would spend the rest of her summer with the Weasley's, and Harry. She had barely gotten the chance to write to them over the summer because she didn't have her own owl, so she had to wait for Harry, or Ron to write to her first, before she could write back. She wrote to Harry about once or twice a month, but she had only written to Ron once, and that was when he invited her too the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's parents had agreed to let her buy an owl in Diagon Alley.

When they finally arrived, she stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron which seemed quite deserted, and was led by a small, fat, grubby wizard to her pitifully small, and smelly room. It smelled of old women, and it was as dusty as a one hundred year old bookshelf. Hermione's parents almost wouldn't leave, until Mrs. Weasley arrived, reassuring them that she would take good care of their only daughter. Hermione unpacked her clothes, and went down to the pub, looking for Ron, and Harry. She sat down at a deserted table, and waited. She was digging through her pockets, and realized that she left her wand upstairs. Hermione sprinted up the stairs, and opened the unlocked door to her room. I should be more careful, she thought, grabbing her wand, and money for the owl. Hermione walked down the stairs with her head down, staring at the pattern in the stairs, when she crashed into somebody, almost tumbling down the stairs, but she slowly regained her balance.

"Sorry!" She said, looking up. It was Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione. I've been looking for you, Mum said you just arrived." Ron began to walk down the staircase.

Hermione followed him, eager with questions. He was holding Scabbers, who looked as filthy, and old as ever.

"How have you been?! You didn't write to me at all this summer! When did you arrive? Have you gotten your school books yet? I need to be fit for new robes. My parents gave me money for an owl too, so I expect to go get one today. Is there a library in this place? Where's Harry? Where is everyone? Oh! Before I forget, have-"

"Hermione, slow down!" Ron's looked slightly flustered. "I can barely hear a word your saying!" He said.

"Right, sorry." She replied, feeling foolish. "Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Mum said he'll be here tomorrow." Ron replied, grasping a squirming Scabbers around his mid section.

"Oh. Have you gotten your books yet?" She was watching Scabbers.

"No, I figured I'd wait for Harry." He said.

Hermione knew he didn't want to get his supplies yet. He would much rather be going into Honeydukes, and buying out all the chocolate frogs he could get.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." She looked up at him.

His hair was still fiery red, and messy, and he was wearing a large Weasley sweater, with an R on the front.

"Well I was just going into Diagon Alley to buy myself an owl, my parents gave me some money, which I still have to trade in at Gringotts. Would you care to join me?" Hermione asked.

"I would, but unfortunately mum told me to stay here, and wait for Ginny, she wants everyone to stick together, but you can go." Ron sat down on one of the couches, surrounding himself in a cloud of dust.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Hermione walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley, quickly opening it, and entering the inside.

She saw rows, and rows of shops, like The Three Broomsticks, Ollivanders, and a wizard salon with no entrance. It must be hidden, she thought. Hermione quickly exchanged her muggle money for wizards, inside Gringotts. As she stepped out, she saw a small little owl shop on the corner. When she walked inside, there weren't just owls, there were frogs, toads, cats, kittens, rats, mice, and even ferrets. She walked around the owl section, seeing nothing that caught her eye. Hermione would occasionally have to duck, when a loose owl came fluttering over her head, screeching wildly. She looked in the toad section, wondering what she would ever use a toad for. She looked at the kittens, and cats who were mewing quietly, and playing together in one big room. Some had spells cast on them, making them soar through the air. Hermione laughed at the flying cats. She walked back to the owl section, realizing that there were only a select few that she could afford, but they all looked too young too be delivering letters.

As she walked through the store, she felt something brushing against her leg. She looked down, and saw a large, orange cat looking up at her with a smushed face, and a tongue that stuck out. The cat reminded her of Ron's hair, she giggled, bending down to pet the cat. Just then a tall, scrawny man jumped up from his chair, and kicked the cat against the wall, Hermione gasped, her eyes widening. The cat hissed, and ran away.

"You stay in your cage Crookshanks! Foul beast." The man muttered.

"What on earth was that for?!" Hermione was startled, tears were forming in her eyes, at how cruel the man was to the poor, innocent creature. "You can't kick cats!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, little girl. Sharon! Sharon!" A plump woman popped her head out from behind the door, that the cat just ran through. "I want that cat gone! Put it out back, nobody wants him, he's an ugly thing, I tell you! Drop him off at Knockturn Alley, he'll be dead by morning." The man smiled slyly, and grumbled something.

"Oh Ralphy, don't do that, he's not bothering anyone." The woman seemed to care less though.

"I'll kill him myself if I have to! He's been driving away customers since we got him, and if we put him with the other cats, he breaks out!" The man's voice was scratchy.

"He's half kneazle Ralph! I'm sure if you made an effort to be nice to him, he might like you, and will stop causing such a racket." She sat down on a stool, examining a toad, that seemed to be dead.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'll take him!" Hermione said.

"You will?" The man looked taken back.

"Oh great! See Ralphy, I knew someone would want him." The woman said.

"The great brute." He mumbled. "I'll go retrieve him." He said with a smirk.

When the man came back, he was holding Crookshanks by the scruff of his neck, and the cat was trying desperately to squirm out of his arms.

"Here." The man dropped the cat on the counter, and Hermione picked him up gently, glaring at the man.

"That'll be two galleons and sixteen knuts." The man said holding out his hand.

"I won't be paying you anything, especially how you've been treating this poor creature! Last time I checked, you were going to throw him out." Hermione huffed.

"Yes dear, let her have the cat, its only been causing you trouble." The woman whispered.

"Fine." The man glared at Hermione, and walked into the back.

"Thank you." Hermione told the woman.

"Anytime dear." The woman smiled, she had no teeth. "Now I suggest you leave before Ralph changes his mind." She frowned, and Hermione left with Crookshanks in her arms.

As she walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, Ron was still on the couch, waiting for Ginny. She sat down in the armchair next to him, he seemed to not be paying attention, because he didn't notice her. Hermione sighed, and Ron heard her.

"So, did you get the owl?" He looked up, and nearly dropped Scabbers, when he saw the cat.

Hermione was gently petting Crookshanks, when Crookshanks leapt from her arms, and onto Ron's lap, swiping a paw at Scabbers, almost making contact, and hissing. Hermione went to grab him, and Ron yelled, and jumped up, holding Scabbers close to himself. Hermione picked up Crookshanks, who was wildly hissing, and scratching, at Scabbers. Hermione held Crookshanks.

It's alright Crookshanks, shhhh." She said, calming Crookshanks down.

"What the bloody hell is that, Hermione!?" Ron growled.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Hermione stroked Crookshanks' orange fur.

"He's a bloody monster! That thing nearly killed Scabbers!" Ron's face was red.

"Oh get over it Ron. He's a kneazle, so he's highly intelligent. I think he just got scared." Hermione replied calmly.

"Scared!? That thing is bloodthirsty Hermione! You get rid of it!" He said.

"I will not Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Nobody in the shop wanted him, and the owners were treating him horribly! I saved his life!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well your endangering Scabbers' life! What an ugly brute! It looks like a pig with hair, if you ask me!" Ron yelled back.

"Well I didn't ask you, did I? He's beautiful, compared to that smelly, old shoebrush you call a pet!" Hermione snarled.

"Keep it away from me, or I swear I'll, I'll-"

"You'll what Ronald?!" Hermione asked.

"I'll give it what it deserves!" Ron glared.

"If you touch a hair on his head, I'll hex you into next week!" Hermione ran upstairs, with Crookshanks in her arms.

"Whatever." Ron huffed, and sat back down on the couch, glancing back at Hermione leaving.

"Ignore her." Ron said to Scabbers, leaning back into the couch, to wait for Ginny.


	11. Chapter 10

It was night time, and Harry, and Ron were finishing up their essays for transfiguration.

"Hermione, hand me that quill over there." Ron pointed to a large, black quill that Fred, and George bought him for his birthday. It would correct his work, as he wrote.

"Ronald, you can't just use this quill for homework! It corrects work! Its practically cheating! Plus, how will you ever learn to write the proper way if your going to depend on a bewitched quill?" Hermione pushed the quill out of Ron's reach, just as he went to snatch it.

"Hermione, its my homework. I can do whatever I want! Don't bug me." Ron groaned.

"Honestly, when will you learn to do things on your own? When that stupid quill backfires, don't expect me to help you!" Hermione shoved the quill into Ron's hand, with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, everyone handed in his transfiguration essay to Professor McGonagall. When she collected everyone's, she quickly scanned through them. Her eyes widened, when she landed on Ron's.

"Who is Roonil Wazlib? Apparently someone used a correcting quill, without knowing that there is no such thing as a correcting quill. However, there is such a thing called gag quills, found in Zonko's joke shop. Ron, care to explain?" McGonagall lowered her glasses from her eyes, and arched one eyebrow at Ron, who's face was as red as his hair.

"My brothers." Ron muttered quietly.

Ron glanced around the room, to see if anyone was laughing. His eyes locked with Hermione's, who gave him an I-told-you-so look. Ron glared back at her.

"Sorry Professor." Ron looked down at his desk, as Professor McGonagall gave him a 'tsk' and went on looking through the papers.

When the bell finally rang, Ron grabbed his books, and raced out of the classroom before Hermione could catch up to him. Unfortunately, she was too fast, and beat him to the door.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Hermione snickered into her hand.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ron left Hermione standing at the door, with a hurt look on her face.

I'm really sorry guys, it was so short. I'm super busy, but I promise the next one will be much longer!

Roxy


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione ran over to Ron, who's leg looked like it had taken a nasty bite.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione asked, staring at his leg.

"Yeah." Ron grunted in pain.

"Madame Pomfrey will fix it right up." Hermione tried to comfort him.

"I hope so." Ron said.

Hermione felt something run down her cheek, she was crying. She barely noticed.

"Hermione, don't cry." Ron whined.

"I'm sorry, its just that you almost got killed, and I have no idea where Harry is right now, and you need to get to a hospital!" Hermione watched as blood ran down Ron's leg.

"I'll be fine, and I'm sure Harry will be too." Ron said.

"Yeah, alright." Hermione cried more.

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable. His leg was sporting a nasty cut, and Hermione was sobbing. It was not a good day for him.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said between sniffs.

"For what?" Ron looked bemused.

"For fighting so much." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Yeah well, I think I should be the one apologizing. Scabbers turned out to be a forty year old man, who betrayed Harry's parents." Ron gave Hermione a lopsided smile, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You should probably go find Harry." Ron said.

"You're probably right." Hermione replied. "Will you be ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ron answered.

Hermione stood up, and left to find Harry. Ron watched as she left, feeling good to have her as a friend.

**Hey guys the next chapter will be up today, maybe tonight. This was just a moment I think they shared in the prisoner of azkaban.**


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione was sad to leave for summer break, but excited as well. She got to see her parents, who she missed so much. She sat in the compartment next to Ron, and across from Harry. Harry had a rough year, we all did, lets just hope next year will be a little less chaotic, she thought. First, Ron was dragged away by a black dog by the leg, who turned out to be Sirius Black, the escaped azkaban prisoner, who was said to be out to kill Harry Potter, and then Peter Pettigrew was Ron's rat, and Sirius was Harry's godfather, and Lupin was a werewolf, and Harry and Hermione had to use the time turner to save themselves from danger. So much had happened in one year, and Hermione was glad it was finally over. Crookshanks was in his cage, pawing at the lock, making quite a racket. Ron glared down at him.

"Great year at Hogwarts, huh?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, absolutely brilliant." Ron replied in the same tone.

All three of them erupted in laughter, and when it started to die down, Hermione spoke again.

"Harry, are you going back with your aunt and uncle?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay with Sirius, but he's still in hiding from the ministry, and Dumbledore insists that I stay with the Dursleys for the summer." Harry frowned.

"Well, I'm sure he has his reasons." Hermione replied, unable to come up with a good enough reason herself, for Harry having to stay with his evil aunt and uncle.

"Yeah right, Harry shouldn't have to live with them. They treat him horribly." Ron said.

"Well maybe he doesn't want the fame to go to his head." Hermione shot back.

"Harry isn't like that." Ron said.

"I know that, Ron! Its probably because he lived with them for so many years." Hermione snapped.

"Yeah well-"

"I really don't need you two starting a fight about me, while I'm right here! I have a lot on my mind." Harry said.

"Sorry." Hermione said.

As the train arrived at the station, Harry stood up first and grabbed his luggage, and began to leave the compartment. Hermione stood up next, she tried to grab her luggage, but it was stuck on something. Ron stood up and grabbed her luggage easily, and handed it gently to her, before retrieving his own luggage.

"Thanks." Hermione said, her cheeks pink.

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks' cage, along with her own luggage. They both left the compartment following Harry. As they walked down the steps, they were greeted by their families. Ron, and Harry got greeted by the Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione went over to her parents.

"Hello dear." Hermione's mum greeted her with a big hug, and her father joined in, kissing the top of her head.

"So how was the year?" Her mum released her from the hug.

"Hectic, but I have to go say goodbye to Harry, and Ron before they leave, and then I'll tell you all about it." Hermione ran over to where Ron, and Harry were.

Before she could say anything, Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged her.

"Oh, hello Hermione! Coming to the burrow this summer?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I would love too though!" Hermione replied.

Hermione saw Harry look anxiously over his shoulder at the Dursleys, who were standing huddled together, sticking out like a sore thumb. They looked extremely unpleasant, and were gesturing Harry rudely, to come over to them, so they could leave. Harry ignored them. Hermione's parents came up behind her to say hello to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry!" She hugged him without a warning, and Ron snorted. "Its been such a year hasn't it!" She said, letting him go.

"I know, I should probably get over there," He gestured to the Dursleys. "before they come over here." He laughed. Hermione hugged him once more.

"Goodbye Harry!" She said, as he broke free of her grasp.

"Goodbye Hermione." He breathed. "Bye mate." He slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"See ya Harry. Hopefully mum can convince Dumbledore to let you come to the burrow this summer." He said. Harry nodded.

Harry sauntered over to the Dursleys, who began yelling at him for not coming sooner. Hermione watched them leave, before turning back to Ron.

"Bye Ron." She said, sulkily. She wished she could stay with Harry, and Ron the whole summer, but she wanted to have some time with her parents too.

**Rons POV! **Continued where it left off****

Ron simply held out his hand for her to shake, like last year. He looked incredibly awkward. Hermione hesitated a moment, before grasping his hand, and pulling him in for a hug. Ron looked alarmed that Hermione was hugging him. He gently patted her back, dazed, and blushing furiously. Hermione began to cry softly into his shoulder, his eyes widened. He could feel a wet spot forming on his shoulder.

"Hermione..." He began. "Why are you crying." He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, its just that I feel so bad for what happened this year, and I know I said it before, but I'm sorry about your rat, and how I've been acting lately." She whimpered into his shoulder.

Ron didn't know what to say, he didn't know why she was still hugging him, either.

"Ummm... he was a lousy pet anyway, don't feel bad." He replied.

She let go of him slowly, wiping her eyes. She sniffed a couple of times, and Ron could see Fred, and George staring at him. Ron stared at the ground.

"Thanks." Hermione said simply.

"Your welcome." He whispered, not wanting Fred, or George to hear him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"Yeah. Bye Hermione." Ron grinned, hoping that she wouldn't hug him again.

"Bye Ron." She laughed, before walking away with her parents, and out of the platform.

Fred, and George looked bemused.

"So Ronniekins," George began.

"Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend." They chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend, you numpties!" Ron glared back at them.

"Yeah right!" They smiled, in a knowing way.

"She's not!" Ron nearly shouted, drawing attention to himself.

He smacked his brothers on the arm, but they ruffled his hair.

"Don't touch me!" Ron said.

"Got to keep your hair nice for your girlfriend, huh?" The twins roared with laughter, before running off.

Ron huffed, and they all left the station. Ron looked angry, but the twins looked quite happy with themselves.

**Hey guys! Did you get my DH reference (from the movie)? Thats (not) my girlfriend you numpties? Eh? Eh? No? Nothing? Alright, anyway the next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked it! If you read the story, please review!**

**Roxy :) 3**

**Keep Calm and Read On!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! Roxy here! Ok sorry I haven't posted, I usually post once a day, but I just started school, and I'm taking new courses, the professors are assigning lots of stuff, and I'm stressing, sooooooo, I have decided to update this fanfiction, once or twice a week minimum, or whenever I can! So please stay tuned, and the chapters will come when they come! So without further ado, here is chapter 13!**

Hermione was arriving at the burrow this afternoon. She was meeting the Weasley's there, before they picked up Harry on Sunday, at 5:00. They were all going to the Quidditch World Cup, courtesy of Mr. Weasley. Hermione was so excited, she had never been to a real quidditch match, only Harry's games, and practices. She wasn't really into quidditch, nor did she understand it, but she loved to see her friends during the summer, and see all the people coming from different cultures. She packed her bags, and her robes, and everything she needed for school. She took her wand, and went to get her parents, who were driving her there.

"Mum! I'm ready!" Hermione yelled up to her parents room.

"Ok dear, I'll be just a minute!" She yelled back.

After a half hour, everyone was in the car, and ready to go. As they were driving, Hermione grew more, and more impatient to see everyone, and to get to the quidditch game.

"So, excited to see your friends? Ron, and Harold?" Hermione's mum asked.

"Mum, its Harry, not Harold." Hermione replied.

"Oh, of course dear. I'm not so good with names." Her mum said, laughing softly. "I want to know more about this Harry, you talk too much about Ron. About how much he annoys you, and how his rat was a human, and how he's good at chess. I would love to hear more about Harry." Hermione's mum looked at her, before turning her attention back to the road.

Hermione blushed, and began telling her mum everything she knew about Harry. When they finally arrived at the burrow, Hermione rushed out of the car to greet Mrs. Weasley at the door. She gave Hermione a hug, before running off some homemade cookies to Mrs. Granger.

"Here dear, thank you for letting us take Hermione, Ron is so glad! He talks about her all the time!" Mrs. Weasley laughed, indiscreetly to Mrs. Granger. Hermione blushed. "Where is Mr. Granger?" Mrs. Weasley asked handing the cookies to her.

"Oh, he's at work, I have to meet him there soon, but thank you for the cookies, they look delicious." Mrs. Granger kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving.

"Hermione, come on in!" Mrs. Weasley put her arm around her, and led her inside. "Ron is upstairs, and-"

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Ginevra Weasley, have you finished your packing yet? I told you to finish it before coming down." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"But Mum-"

"Upstairs, Ginny, you'll have plenty of time with Hermione at the World Cup." Mrs. Weasley pointed up the stairs.

"Fine." Ginny sighed, and walked up the stairs reluctantly, smiling to Hermione.

"If you'd like to see Ron, dear, he's up in his room. I'll bring your luggage to Ginny's room, I don't want her getting distracted." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"Alright, and thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley, I'm really excited!" Hermione said.

"Oh, anytime dear!" She replied, before pointing her wand at the luggage, causing them to levitate up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"His room is at the very top." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to the door at the very top of the spiral staircase.

"Ok." Hermione went up the tiring flight of stairs before reaching Ron's room.

She knocked twice.

"Go away Ginny! I don't have anymore stink pellets, so bugger off!" Ron yelled through the door.

Hermione giggled.

"Ron, its me, Hermione!" She hoped he heard her.

Hermione heard the sound of rusty bed springs moving, and then she heard something crash.

"OH, BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

Hermione gasped.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

The door flung open, and Ron was standing in the doorway, his face was red, and his hair was a mess.

"Yeah fine, come in." He said.

Hermione walked in, and took a seat on his bed. She looked at Ron, he looked different. His hair was much longer, his hands, and feet were larger, he was at least three inches taller than her, and his voice sounded deeper. Hermione couldn't believe this was Ron.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He stared at the ground.

Hermione looked at his floor. The item he seemed to have tripped over, was a large owl cage, but with no owl. Ron must have saw her looking at it.

"I got a new owl this summer, he's delivering a letter at the moment. He's not very bright, he's wicked fast, and clumsy. His name is Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short." Ron looked up at Hermione.

"That's great Ron! I think I saw him when I got your note, he's small isn't he?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, really small. So are you excited about the World Cup?" He grinned.

Hermione couldn't help but notice, how she got a swooping sensation in her stomach when he smiled. It seemed to brighten her day. How could she have never noticed his smile before? She began wondering what Harry's smile was like. I'm sure it could also brighten my day, and give me a weird feeling inside, it wasn't just Ron, she thought.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, staring at her.

Hermione quickly snapped back to reality, and realized how close Ron's face was to hers. He must have realized too, because he immediately backed up, turning bright crimson.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." She said, blushing.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! So, what do you think? Does Harry's smile give Hermione a weird feeling in her tummy? Does Harry's smile brighten up her day? Write your answer in the reviews! **

**Roxy**


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione sat in the common room finishing her Transfiguration essay, with Ron, and Harry. She had just left the library, out of frustration. The library was no longer her sanctuary, or a place where she could think, now it was just a place for giggling girls to come and observe Viktor Krum, whispering back and forth about the Yule Ball. Why was Viktor in the library anyway? Couldn't he leave, so she could get some peace and quiet? She had better things to do than worry about the Yule Ball, and who would take her.

"So Harry, have you asked anyone?" Ron began.

"No, you?" Harry looked glad to have something better to do than write an essay.

Hermione looked up at Ron, waiting for him to answer. She hoped he would say no, but she didn't know why she hoped that.

"No." Ron answered. Hermione got a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Who do you want to go with?" Hermione asked casually.

"I dunno, anyone who's not...off, I guess." Ron laughed.

"What do you mean off?" The feeling in her stomach was gone.

"Well, you know. Mandy Malshin with her acne is out of the picture, and Hannah's nose is slightly crooked, that kind of... off." Ron replied.

Hermione's heart sank. Ron wanted to go with one of the pretty girls. Hermione wondered if Harry would consider asking her, but it was different somehow. She wanted to go with Ron, more than Harry. Probably because she got in so many rows with him. Yeah, that makes sense, I think, Hermione thought, fiddling with the tip of her quill. Why did she want to go with Ron anyway? He's her best friend. There are loads of boys in Hogwarts, plus all the one's from Durmstrang, she was sure to be asked out, right?

"We better ask someone out before the last minute, or else all the good ones will be taken." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"What is it with you two? Your only going to ask a girl out, based on her looks? Why don't you ask someone out based on their character. Like if they're funny, or kind, or optimistic, or intelligent." Hermione murmured the last part, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well its only a ball Hermione, we can ask anyone. I think I might try and get Fleur." Ron said dreamily.

Hermione snorted snapping him out of his daydream.

"What?!" Ron looked offended.

"You only like Fleur because she's part Veela, which means she can attract almost any man she wants. Loads of guys have tried to ask her out, but none have succeeded. She'll be going with someone like Viktor Krum, I expect." Hermione replied.

"Thanks for the support Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. "but I'm still not going to be asking anyone that's, like I said... off," Ron emphasized the word 'off'. "even if all the good ones are taken." Ron grinned at Harry.

Hermione felt hurt. He was clearly talking about her. Her pain, was probably shown all over her face, her hideous face, with her bushy hair, and her buckteeth. No one would go with her, not even her best friend. She got up, and grabbed her books with a huff, before rushing off to bed.

"What's her problem?" Ron's grin, turned into a frown.

"Stress?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe. She'll be over it by tomorrow, whatever it is." Ron looked vaguely confused for the rest of the night.

**Alright guys, review time! Please review, even if its just a 'cute' or 'awesome!' or 'That sucked!' or 'that was so good!'. Good or bad they're still reviews! So review! Please! Oh, and can someone tell me when Hermione got her buckteeth fixed? Was that before the Yule Ball, or in another book? I didn't feel like searching everywhere for the answer. So maybe you know, please, do tell! Haha, I'll update soon, don't worry. If you guys have good stories, please recommend them to me, or good R/Hr stories. I need to find some good fanfiction, but haven't been too successful so far. If I like your recommendation, I'll give a shout out to you, and the story! I like stuff set in HBP, with lots of rows, and fights, and drama, and stuff like that. I don't really like post DH when they're dating, because all the drama, is basically gone, to me. So recommend me some good ones, and I will read them. If you are starting a story, or are new to fanfiction, and want more people to read your stories, tell me, and even if I think your writing stinks, I'll still give a shout out to you, but I'm sure all your stories are awesome! So just feel free to ask, and holy crap, this authors note is getting looooooooooooooooooooong, and I just made it longer! Haha, REVIEW!**

**Roxy **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I always forget to do this at the beginning of my stories, but as you know Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and partly Warner Brothers, and stuff. If it belonged to me, trust me, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction stories. Enjoy! :)**

"You don't think Hermione's got someone, do you?" Ron mumbled to Harry, as he walked down the stairs, tripping over the tail of his dress robes.

"I don't know." Harry replied, scanning anxiously around the room, looking for Cho.

"Would of asked her myself, but she bolted out of the common room so fast, I didn't get the chance too." Ron rolled his eyes.

Ron walked down the stairs, careful not to fall, watching couples practice dancing, and serenading across the room in flowing gowns, and fancy dress robes. He stumbled over to the drink table to grab a butterbeer, when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Padma Patil, the girl Harry got him for the ball.

"Hello," Padma winced at Ron's dress robes. "want to dance, or something?" She asked.

"I guess." Ron had no intent on dancing, though nobody was actually dancing, just warming up until everyone arrived, he was still lousy at it, and didn't feel like doing anything other than watch Hermione mope around, with no date. Then he would ask her to dance, and she would be glad to because she felt so lonely. Ron planned everything out in his head.

Smiling to himself, he took Padma's hand as she led him to the dance floor. Now all he had to do was wait for her to arrive, alone. After a few songs passed by, and all the guests had arrived, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Welcome everyone, to the Yule Ball! I hope your all having a wonderful time," Her thin lips curled into a smile. "but it is now time for the four champions, and their dates of course, to please begin the first dance of the night. Each person, and their date will come to the middle of the floor as their name is called. When the music starts, dance." She smiled, and took a breath, before calling out names. "Cedric Diggory, and Cho Chang."

Just then, the oak doors flew open, revealing a nervous looking Cedric Diggory, and Cho in a stunning white dress, with beads around the neckline. He led her through the path that the crowd had formed, and onto the dance floor. Ron pushed his way to the front, he was eager to see who Viktor Krum had brought. Probably a beauxbaton girl. Those are always the best. McGonagall read the next name.

"Harry Potter, and Parvati Patil."

Harry came out, his face was white. Some of the slytherins gave him dirty looks, but all he did was keep his head straight, and walk at a fast pace towards the middle of the floor. Parvati was giggling, and waved to Lavender, and then to Padma, who Ron just noticed, was standing beside him. She waved back, as Ron choked back a laugh at Harry's dead white face. As Ron was chuckling to himself he heard the next name being called.

"Viktor Krum, and Hermione Granger."

Ron whipped his head so hard to the doors, he might have gotten whip lash. Did he hear McGonagall right? He looked back at McGonagall waiting for her to apologize for the false information she had just given out. When Ron heard a couple of people gasp, he knew she was right. He looked back at the door, and saw Viktor Krum dressed in a red suit, with furs draped around his shoulder, and Hermione in a beautiful periwinkle dress, that flowed to the ground. Her hair was up in a delicate bun, with pieces of shiny hair falling around her face. She had red high heels, that she tripped on slightly, and pink lipstick. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was grinning from ear to ear. She was waving to everyone, as they complimented her, but she took one look at Ron and averted her eyes to ground the rest of the way. Ron's face was bright red, and his face was scrunched up in anger. He became even more enraged when the dance began, and Viktor began to swing Hermione around, and sway to the music. Ron practically yelled at Padma when she asked him to dance.

"No I don't want to dance!"

"What a great date you are..." Padma said sarcastically, before sulking off to the drink table.

Ron sat at the table, watching Hermione, and Viktor until Harry joined him, looking tired.

"Hey." Harry sighed.

Ron didn't answer.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Ron mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm bloody fine, Harry." Ron repeated.

"Whatever you say."

They sat there in silence for a couple moments before Hermione, and Viktor made their way over.

"Can I get you zee drinkz, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked.

"That would be great Viktor, thanks." Hermione giggled.

"Would your friendz like somezing?" Viktor glanced at Ron uncomfortably.

"Umm," Hermione noticed Ron's harsh glare. "no, that's quite alright. They're fine." Viktor gently kissed the back of Hermione's hand. Ron snorted. Viktor shifted uncomfortably, before stalking off to the drink table.

"What was that all about?" Hermione sat down, glaring at Ron.

"Don't you have time to spend with _Vicky_?" Ron spit out.

"What?!" Hermione whisper-yelled.

"Your fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you doing! Viktor only asked you to this ball to get closer to Harry, so he can win the tournament! Has he asked you about Harry's strategies yet? I bet your helping him to open the egg! I just can't believe you would fall for this. I thought you were smarter than that." Ron sat back, leaving Hermione in downright shock.

"I would never do that to Harry! Ever! I can't believe how daft your being right now! And for your information, Viktor hasn't asked any information about Harry! Your the one who wanted his autograph! I can't even believe this! Your so-so-urgh!" Her eyes began watering. "Just because Viktor asked me to the ball, doesn't mean that he wanted inside information about Harry, Ron! I can't believe you think that little of me!" Hermione yelled, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Ron glared at Viktor as he came back with two butterbeer's. Hermione quickly sniffed, and used her thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you Viktor." Hermione took a quick sip of the butterbeer Viktor handed her, before glaring at Ron and walking away. Viktor glanced back at Ron, confused.

"Your sure your alright?" Harry asked again.

"Brilliant." Ron grunted.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ball, until there were only three couples, which included Hermione and Viktor. Ron got up, and began leaving. When he reached the common room, he closed his eyes, sinking into the couch. Ron had no idea where Harry was at the moment, but he knew where Hermione was, snogging Vicky Krum. Just the thought angered him. He was just dozing off when he heard someone giggling from down the hall. It was Hermione, and Viktor. He listened through the portrait hole.

"Have a good night Herm-own-ninny." Viktor pronounced Hermione's name wrong, which infuriated Ron even more.

"You too Viktor, I had a great night with you! My legs are wobbly from dancing so much!" She giggled some more.

"You were great at zee danzing!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you, you were amazing too! Good night!" She said.

"Good night." Ron heard footsteps and quickly resumed his position on the couch.

Hermione came through the portrait hole with a smile plastered to her face, and her hair softly falling out of its bun. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Ron's face.

"So, your back." Ron said, carelessly.

"Yes I'm back. And I have a couple of questions." Ron stood up for this.

"Why did you have to make such a big deal of who I was going with? Its none of your business who I go with to the ball!" Hermione began to raise her voice.

"It is my business because your my friend, and so is Harry, and I don't want to see Harry losing the competition because you decided to give Viktor some helpful hints about him!" Ron yelled.

"Why in the world would I do that!?" Hermione yelled back.

"Because... because he's trying to get into your good books!"

"Well, your definitely not in my good books!" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have gone with him! You should have gone with someone you know, like...oh I don't know! Neville? Harry?" Ron threw his arms into the air.

"_Viktor_ asked me! What should I have said? No!?" Hermione was stunned.

"Yeah! I asked you to the ball in Snape's class anyway! You could have gone with me!" Ron's ears suddenly burned red. "As friends of course." He quickly added.

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly nice about it, were you?!" She began to get red in the face.

"Well, at least I'm your age." He said.

"What?!"

"He's way too old!" Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"What!? What?! Is that what you think?!" Hermione screamed, brushing loose hair out of her face.

"Yeah, that's what I think!" Ron yelled back.

"Well, you know the solution then, don't you?!"

"Yeah? What's that?" Ron looked curious.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does!" Hermione cried, wiping away tears. "And not as a last resort!"

Just then Harry walked through the portrait hole, looking tense.

"Well, thats just completely off the point." Ron glanced at Harry.

"What point?!" Hermione wailed.

"The point about Vicky taking advantage of you!"

"Just because somebody asked me to the ball, doesn't mean they're taking advantage of me, Ronald!" Hermione was crying harder now, but Ron kept going.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed before you explode! Have a good night, _Herm-own-ninny." _Ron mocked Viktors voice, making Hermione scream in frustration, and run up the stairs crying.

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed down the stairs, before slamming the door loudly.

"I'm going to bed." Ron said walking up the stairs, leaving Harry in astonishment at the bottom if the stairs.


	17. Chapter 16

**I hope you like fights between Ron and Hermione. *Hint-hint, wink-wink* Sorry this one is super short, busy, busy, busy!**

A large owl swooped down, landing clumsily in front of Hermione. She took the parcel out of his mouth, and the daily prophet of course, giving the owl in return, one sickle. As it flew away Hermione quickly skimmed the prophet, finding nothing interesting she picked up the package. It was only a couple days until school was done, and Hermione had almost finished up testing, today was the last day of exams. She weighed the parcel in her hands, it was light, it was probably a letter from her mum and some biscuits. She opened it up quickly, checking the insides. It surprised her when she pulled out a rose, and a small card. She smelled the rose's fresh scent, and opened the small letter. It read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I never got the chance to properly thank you for the amazing evening I had with you at the Yule Ball. You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. I had a great night, and I can't thank you enough. I would love to see you again, and I really do hope you change your mind about visiting me in Bulgaria. Again, thank you for taking me to the Ball, any guy would of been lucky to have you as a date. Please thank Harry and Ron for their generosity, and for making me feel welcome. You are a very special girl, Hermione. You are also quite lucky to have friends like Ron, and Harry. _

_Sincerely, _

_Viktor _

Hermione blushed furiously, and she smiled. She looked down to reread the letter again, but it was snatched from her hands, by Ron.

"What's this?" He snapped.

"Ron! You have no right to do that! You can't just read people's mail, its private! Give it back now!" Hermione grasped for the letter, but his arms were too long for her reach. Hermione watched, as Ron's eyes darted across the letter, his face becoming more murderous looking by the second.

"So, your visiting Vicky over the summer, are you?" Ron sneered.

"You have no right to read my mail, Ronald." She said through gritted teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine then, take your stupid letter." Ron shoved the letter furiously back into her hands, leaving it imprinted with greasy fingertips.

"Viktor was being nice, unlike you!" She said scathingly. "Clearly he was wrong about you in his letter."

"He's just-just-"

"What? Spit it out!" Hermione replied. "You can't think of anything because Viktor is a perfectly nice, sweet, respectful gentleman who actually cares about me, and my feelings."

"Your just being arrogant." Ron said matter of factly.

"Your just being a git." Hermione spat, before standing up and leaving the Great Hall angrily.

Ron stared at the rose for a minute before getting up.

"I've just lost my appetite." Ron exclaimed before storming out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry with nothing but a rose, a card, and a plateful of uneaten food.


	18. Chapter 17

"Do you think Harry's alright?" Hermione asked, watching for a red spark to shoot into the sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine." Ron said, unconvincingly.

A red spark shot into the air with a loud crack. Hermione moaned. After a few tense minutes, Fleur Delacour arrived out of the maze.

"Fleur Delacour is out of the competition!" Moody growled.

"Thank god." Ron whispered.

Not long after another spark flew through the air.

"Please not Harry, please not Harry." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"Viktor Krum is also out of the competition!" Moody yelled.

Ron saw that Hermione looked slightly disappointed. Ron felt upset.

"At least its not Harry." Ron said encouragingly.

"Your right." He felt better.

They sat in silence for a good hour, before a loud crack was heard. Hermione looked up at the starry sky, but there was no red light. She looked at Ron, who's face was glued to where the professors stood. Hermione looked down, following Ron's eye. She saw a group of people gathered around something, whispering fast. It made her even more nervous when she saw the students faces of shock. Hermione could barely see what was going on in the huddle of people. Ron was quite tall, so she asked him.

"What's going on?! Is Harry alright?!" She asked.

"Cedric's dead, and I can't see Harry anywhere." Ron said anxiously.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEAD!" One of the students shouted loudly, causing a slight uproar.

Hermione began panicking. Where was Harry? Is he dead too? How did Cedric die? Where is Harry?! Hermione began crying, as she sat down. Ron noticed her shoulders shaking violently, and he sat down next to her.

"W-w-where's H-harry?" She cried between sobs.

"I don't know." Ron said truthfully.

"Oh Ron! What if he's dead too?!" Hermione put her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder.

They sat in silence, as Hermione cried.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Ron suggested.

"Who?" She replied, pulling away from Ron as she wiped her tears.

"Dumbledore might have some answers. Here, follow me." Ron got up, and made his way through the crowd of flustered students.

Ron finally reached Dumbledore who was talking to McGonagall, and Snape rapidly.

"S-sir?" Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione, Ron, please go back to the castle and wait there." McGonagall said.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said.

Hermione dreaded the answer, she waited calmly as Dumbledore spoke, hoping for the best.

"He's fine," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "he's with Moody now." Dumbledore finished.

"Can we see him?" Ron asked.

"Not at this moment, but when we bring him to Madame Pomfrey, you two will be the first to know." He smiled.

"What about Cedric?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"He wasn't as lucky as Harry, that is all I can say for now." Dumbledore said in a saddened voice. "Why don't you two go up to the castle, and wait for Harry there." Dumbledore said softly, before continuing his conversation with Snape, and McGonagall.

Ron started to make his way up to the castle, followed by Hermione. It took quite a while, but they finally made it to the common room. Hermione sniffed.

"I can't believe Cedric is gone." She stared at the ground, as tears poured out of her eyes.

Ron didn't say anything, instead he walked calmly over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Thanks." She said as he let go. They both blushed slightly, before taking a seat on the couch, waiting for Harry to return.


	19. Chapter 18

Ron walked off the train, taking a quick look around before he was hugged by his mother.

"Oh Ronny!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum stop." Ron pushed her away, as Hermione giggled from afar.

Ron walked over to Harry who was quickly making his way to the Dursley's. Hermione followed Ron.

"What, no goodbye's?" Ron asked.

"Oh sorry, just a bit..." Harry trailed off.

"We get it." Hermione said softly.

"Look Harry, this year was rough, with you-know-who returning and all, but we have to stay strong." Ron looked at Harry.

Hermione smiled, she never heard Ron say something so brave.

"Yeah," Harry stared at the ground.

"Oh Harry." Hermione quickly hugged him. "We'll be alright." She let go of him.

"Your coming to the burrow, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, of course, anything to get away from them." Harry motioned towards the Dursleys.

"Well bye." Ron said sadly.

"Bye." Harry stalked off to the Dursleys.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Well, see you next year Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Hermione and Ron stood there staring uncomfortably at each other. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt blush creeping into her face. She was probably just uncomfortable. Ron probably was too, because his ears were red. Hermione's stomach was doing flips. It was an unusual feeling for her. It was like when Viktor kissed her goodbye. She remembered that moment well.

Flashback**

"Well, it was really great meeting you Viktor, I had a great time!" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, me too. May I ask you a question?" Viktor asked pleasantly.

"Of course, anything." She replied.

"Can I kiss you?" He stared at her, grinning.

"Umm...uh...sure." Hermione closed her eyes.

When Viktor's lips met hers, she couldn't help but smile. It was a great feeling, but something deep inside her, kept telling her that she shouldn't have done it, she felt a pang of guilt. Why she felt that, she had no idea. Instead of listening to her instinct, she pushed the thought to the back of her head, and kept kissing Viktor. When he pulled away from her, for what seemed like ages, she wanted nothing more than to be far away from him.

"That was...nice. Bye Viktor." Hermione left, in search of Ron, and Harry.

Flashback Ends**

"Ummmm, bye Ron." Hermione's stomach fluttered once more, before she left to see her parents.

"Bye Hermione." Ron said to himself, smiling.

**Okey Dokey. So I have some issues her to clear up. My last two chapter, I got a little mixed up. Do you remember? I made it so that Viktor sent Hermione a letter from Bulgaria in the first chapter of the two, and the next chapter I made it in the triwizard tournament, and Viktor was competing. Confusing, right? So you can just pretend that the tournament chapter was just a flashback, or you could just switch the chapter around. So that clears that up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be updating soon!**

**Roxy**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I realized I haven't done Ron's POV in a while. So here it is:**

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley called up to her youngest son.

They had been staying at 12 Grimmauld Place for a large portion of their summer. Ron was told about the Order of the Phoenix, which was a secret organization created to fight Voldemort. He was upset that he couldn't tell Harry or Hermione anything. His parents were both in it, and so were Harry's when they were alive. Ron ran down the stairs and was greeted by his mother.

"I have some news to tell you." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Is Harry coming?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well no, and don't you say anything about this organization to him! He'll find out soon enough."

"But why can't I tell him?" Ron pleaded.

"Because I said so Ronald! And its much too dangerous right now. Just listen to me." She said softly.

"Fine." He replied moodily.

"Hermione's coming." She said folding her arms.

"Really?" Ron brightened up.

"Yes, I don't understand why, but the Order thinks it would be a good idea." She rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake, I didn't even want _you_ to be here, but your father and I couldn't just leave you at home." She sighed heavily.

"So when is she coming?" Ron tried to hide his excitement.

"This afternoon. Were having an order meeting at the same time as her arrival, Ginny will be cleaning up her room, and the twins will probably be causing trouble," She rolled her eyes for a second time. "So you must be here to answer the door at about 3:00. She can't get in from the outside, there's too much protection, so when you hear the ring you have to check through the peephole and make sure its her, and then ask her a security question that proves its her. Can you do that Ron?" She stared at him.

"Yeah, no problem." He said, making his way up the stairs.

"Oh, and don't let Fred and George use their foolish tricks to listen in on the meeting. Do you hear me?" She shook her finger at him.

"Yes mum." Ron replied, before disappearing into his room.

At 2:45 Ron ran down the stairs hoping Hermione would be here soon. Like his mum said, Ginny was in her room, the Order was behind the locked door in their secret meeting, and the twins were up in their room. Ron could hear 'pops' and 'bangs' coming from it every so often. He waited on the stairs for what seemed like forever, checking through the peephole every now and then. Anxious for her arrival he barely heard the snickers coming from the top of the stairs by Fred and George.

"Waiting for your girlfriend, huh?" They laughed.

"Oh, shut up." He groaned.

"Yeah, well we have a pair of extendable ears to use. So please tell us when she gets hear, so we can use them. Lets hope we haven't missed anything." George said holding a fleshy piece of string in his hands.

"But mum said-" Ron didn't finish his sentence because he heard a short buzzer at the door. His head shot up.

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy." Fred winked, and Ron glared at them as they ran back into their room.

Ron put his eye to the peephole, and sure enough, Hermione was standing in the doorway with a trunk in her hand. He smiled, and began to open the door but he remembered what his mum said about a security question. He shut the door fast, and yelled through the door.

"Uuuh, umm...uhh." Ron had no idea what to ask.

"Ron, I know you have to ask a security question so, my name is Hermione Jean Granger. In first year you were the only one who got stuck in the devils snare because you wouldn't relax, and I said that it was worse to be expelled than to be killed. Your rat turned into Peter Pettigrew in third year. In fourth year I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and you got upset with me. I always read Hogwarts: A History, and I created a club called S.P.E.W, to save house elves from their cruel wizard families who enslave them to work, and your treasurer of it, and both you and Harry call it _spew_." She took a deep breath. "Enough information?" She asked smiling. "I'm going to freeze out here Ron!" She yelled.

"Yeah." He laughed opening the door.

She rushed through the door, and Ron grabbed her trunk and placed it aside.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

She ran into is arms, hugging him tightly. Ron was taken by surprise, and patted her awkwardly on the back. When she finally released him, they were both the color of Ron's hair.

"Where's Harry?" She glanced over his shoulder.

"Mum said he can't know about the Order. She says its too dangerous." Ron frowned.

"Oh, I see." Hermione looked disappointed. "Where is everyo-"

"Hermione!" Ginny came running down the stairs, quickly hugging Hermione.

"Hey Gin." Hermione smiled.

"Here follow me, I'll show you where your staying, madame." Ginny mocked.

Hermione grabbed her bag, but Ron promptly took it from her hands.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Yeah, no problem." Ron replied.

Hermione walked into a large double bed room. There was a thick layer of dust covering the shelving units, and it smelled of musty, old clothing, and mothballs. The walls had a dark floral pattern, and there were rodent holes in the walls.

"Its not very nice, but the beds are clean!" Ginny said cheerily.

Ron placed Hermione's trunk next to the first bed, and sat down. Hermione took a seat next to him, and Ginny sat across. They talked more about the room, and Kreacher, before Ron brought up Harry.

"I don't know why everyone wants to keep Harry shut out." He said.

"Well Moody said he was going to bring him here in a few days." Ginny replied.

"I think its because they know that if Harry found out about the Order, and that Sirius was in it, he would want to join too, and fight Voldemort," Ron cringed at the name. "and that would be too dangerous." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron stared at the ground.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled angrily from below.

"Yes Mum?!" Ginny nervously yelled back.

"There is a pink creature in my sink! OUCH! He bit me! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Gotta go, I forgot to tell mum about Arnold." Ginny ran out of the room.

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a couple moments. Ron ran a hand through his hair quickly. He stared at her. She looked older from when he last saw her. Her hair was clumped in a tight ponytail, practically bursting at the band that was tied around it. Her eyes were brown, and he wanted to stare at them for ages. No! She was his best friend, he shouldn't be thinking like that. She's pretty, but not like in a romantic way, more of a friend way. Yeah that sounds about right, Ron thought.

**Snap!**

All of a sudden Hermione's hair exploded, and Ron saw a red string shoot out, and onto the ground. Her hair was flying everywhere, as she frantically dug through her pockets searching for another band.

"Urgh, this always happens, I hate my hair!" She groaned.

"I don't." Ron said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing, but you should leave it down for a change. Its not as awful as you think." Ron blushed at the words that slipped out of his mouth. So did Hermione.

"Maybe another time." She said wrapping her hair up in a new blue band she found in her pocket. "I think I'll go see what Ginny's doing." She stood up, still red in the face.

"Yeah, I think I'll go see what mum's making for dinner, I'm starving." Ron shot up.

Hermione left the room first, while Ron followed close behind. He had to catch himself from reaching out and touching Hermione's long, bushy mane. What was wrong with him? He had to stop this nonsense! Hermione was his friend. His friend! His best friend who he did not fancy at all. Just his friend, just like Harry was. That was it. Ron kept running these words through his head until he was absolutely convinced that it was all just a phase.

Just a phase. A silly little teenage boy phase. Just a phase. That was it.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

Harry was coming this afternoon, and Hermione and Ron were assigned to clean up the attic of 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the first upstairs, followed by a gloomy looking Ron.

"I don't understand why we have to do this now. Can't we do it when Harry gets here?" Ron groaned.

"I'm sure that we'll have much more important things to worry about when Harry gets here." She replied. "You start over at that shelf, and I'll start... with this closet." Hermione walked over to a large oak closet that Ron noticed was moving slightly. Before he had the chance to tell her, she opened it.

A large black creature pounced onto Hermione, biting her shoulder. She screamed, and fell to the floor. She flailed her arms wildly, and Ron ran over and kicked the creature off of her. It fell onto the floor with a thud, and tried to run away but Ron was too fast. He grabbed it, and threw it into the closet, shutting the doors fast and locking them. The closet shook violently before stopping. Ron had not idea what it was, and he soon remembered Hermione. She was crying softly. He sat down next to her, and glanced at her shoulder. There were a couple of cuts, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. He just hoped it wasn't poisonous, and made a mental note to have Lupin check it out.

"Are you ok?" Ron didn't know if he should put his arm around her, or just sit there.

All he heard was a shaky whimper before she put her head against his chest and began to sob. Ron's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this so he awkwardly patted her back as she cried. They sat there silently for a few moments. When she was back to normal she wiped her eyes, and saw that Ron' shirt was stained with her tears.

"Sorry about that." She sniffed.

"Its fine, no big deal. Its an old shirt anyway. I'm getting quite tall for it to be honest." Ron said. "You might want Lupin to take a look at that, just in case." Ron pointed to her shoulder.

"It stings really bad." She whispered, before standing up.

"Well, that...thing really got you hard." Ron said.

"What was that anyway? Maybe Lupin will know. I think I'll be ok though." Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm going to go down and see if someone can help." She said.

"Yeah alright. I'll come too." Ron said slowly making his way for the door.

"Thanks." Hermione sniffed.

"N-no problem." He replied.

Hermione noticed that Ron had matured, and grown so much since she last saw him. He was at least a foot taller than last year, his hair was slightly shorter but still vibrantly red, and he hadn't disagreed with her once since she got there. There was still one thing that hadn't changed at all, and that was his famous lopsided grin that made her heart soar into her throat. It made her worst days, one hundred times better. And his hair was still a brilliant shade of red. Hermione found herself constantly fighting the urge to run her hands through it. Wait?! What was she saying? She was being totally ridiculous! She had to stop these thoughts at once. Hermione thought of Lockhart's smile (even though he's a smarmy git), his smile made her heart race, right? Not as much as Ron's, she thought. Hermione decided to push these absurd thoughts to the back of her head, and leave them there until they were gone. She decided to worry about the bite in her neck at the moment instead. After all it was just a phase. Just a phase. Just a stupid little teenage girl phase. That was it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys! I've been neglecting this story! So busy! I have writers block at the moment and thought I would put in Harry's POV. Its short and sweet, hope you like it!**

Harry was extremely upset about the fact that the Order of the Phoenix was being hidden away from him, and his two best friends didn't even have the decency to tell him. He told them everything, even if he wasn't supposed too, and they could at least tell him that there was a secret club to defeat Voldemort! He was fuming as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He didn't feel like sitting with Ron or Hermione today, but unfortunately everywhere else was full, and he couldn't seem to find Neville, Seamus or Dean anywhere. They must not have arrived yet. He _was_ early. Harry shoved open the compartment door leading to where Ron and Hermione were, and slammed his bag into the overhead, sitting down angrily. He glared at Ron as he sat as far away from Hermione as possible. Harry stared out the window at the parents waving good bye to their children. He saw anxious first years wondering how they just walked through a wall, and where the entrance to the train was.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"What?!" Harry snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ron said calmly.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled shyly. "but really Harry, we didn't mean to keep this a secret from you, but Dumbledore didn't want you to know, and if we told you then...then.."

"What? You'd get in trouble? Yeah, I get in trouble almost everyday, and you don't see me keeping any secrets." Harry said.

"No. We just thought that if you'd known you would have done something stupid like-" Ron began.

"Like what Ron? Honestly, now my friends think I'm stupid?! Real kind of you, thanks." Harry said.

"Whatever. Come on Hermione, I don't feel like getting yelled at for doing what we were told to do." Ron gently grabbed her wrist leading her out. Hermione pulled away almost instantly, her face reddening, as she followed him out of the compartment mouthing the words 'sorry' to Harry, who looked away quickly.


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry for totally putting off this story! It almost has 10,000 views on it, and I've been neglecting it! Aaagh! Okay, okay, I am going to start it up again, and restore faith! Haha, ok so if you need an update we are in 5th year right now, and the last fanfic was about Harry, Hermione and Ron getting in an argument about how nobody told Harry about the Order of the Phoenix. In this next chapter, they won't be mad at each other anymore because I usually skip over large amounts of the book, after all its supposed to be short, not novel length! Haha! Alright I'll shut up now and get on with the story. Here goes, enjoy! **

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad."

And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.**

"Well that was rude, don't you think?" Ron glared at Harry's back as he walked away.

"I suppose." Hermione took a small bite of her pie, keeping her head down.

"What do you mean, you suppose? That was bloody arrogant of him. He's being a real nutter lately." Ron shook his head angrily.

"I know, but honestly Ron, we do fight a bit too much, and with all this stuff about Dumbledore and you know who, were putting extra stress on Harry." Hermione said sadly.

"We don't fight a lot." Ron reasoned.

"Yes we do Ron, all the time." Hermione laughed lightly.

"No we don't." Ron said. "Its all in his head."

"Don't blame it on Harry." Hermione replied.

"I will blame it on Harry, he's the one blowing up in our face all the time like a bloody git!" exclaimed Ron.

"Don't swear." Hermione growled.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Hermione, because quite frankly, I'm a bit pissed off." Ron glowered.

"Honestly Ron, its not his fault! Your supposed to be his friend," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and he's supposed to be ours!" Ron stared at his shepherd's pie.

"Your being unreasonable, and we should apologize to him because-"

"Bollocks! He should apologize to us Hermione! He's the one being a prat!" Ron said furiously.

"Ron! There are first years around!" Hermione whispered loudly, grabbing Ron by the arm.

Ron blushed slightly, and pulled his arm away.

"I don't care if there are first years are around,"

"Your a prefect Ron! Act like it! And stop getting me so worked up!" Hermione raised her voice, attracting attention from neighboring tables.

"Whatever, I just think Harry needs to rethink things before they come out of his mouth. He needs to control his anger, and maybe direct towards someone other than his friends." Ron replied.

"He's under a lot of stress right now, and you might be the one who needs to control his anger, and think about what comes out your mouth, Ronald!" Hermione said, slamming her fork onto the table, creating a loud thump.

"Why are you getting so huffy? You're yelling at me, and I haven't done one thing to you." Ron faced her.

"Because, maybe Harry's right, we do fight a lot! And a lot of times when we fight, I end up crying in my room for the rest of the night, looking like a fool! I'm getting quite sick of it, and all Harry did was state the obvious, but you have to contradict what he's saying, because you don't believe that we fight every other night! We just had a row for five minutes over whether or not we fight or not. It's unbelievable, and I hope it doesn't stay this way, but I'm not too confident about that." Hermione quickly wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Why did she always cry? She never thought of herself as an emotional person, but every time she got in a row with Ron, tears would fall down her face. She couldn't help herself. At least this time she didn't full out begin sobbing.

Ron was staring at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was never good around crying girls.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. "I never meant to hurt you, or anything. I didn't know that you cried." Ron looked at the ground sheepishly. Almost the whole Great Hall was staring at them by now, but neither Ron, nor Hermione noticed.

They stared at each other for a couple moments of silence. Hermione had never stared at Ron for this long before, and she was reddening in the face, as was Ron.

"Why do we fight?" Hermione asked quickly, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. I don't even fight with Ginny this much, or even Fred or George." Ron replied.

"Are we really that annoying though? I never really thought about anyone else in the room, when I'm arguing with you. I always just assumed no one was there." Hermione felt relieved to get all of this off her chest.

"Me too, maybe we should try and limit the rows. Or stop them all together." Ron suggested.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Hermione laughed quietly to herself.

"Yeah, but I don't want to make you upset. I barely ever think about what I say, I just say it. So just in case, just know that whatever comes out of my mouth, probably doesn't mean anything. I'm just being an arse." Ron said.

"Good to know, thanks." Hermione laughed out loud, and Ron joined in. "Well I'm going to the library to study, so I'll see you later." Hermione said as she shoved her books into her bag.

"I think I'll come." Ron said, watching Hermione's face go from confused to shocked. "I mean, I don't really have anything to do, and Harry needs time to cool down so..."

"Really? Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth." Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. "You, Ronald Weasley, want to study in the library."

"I doubt i'll be studying." Ron said.

"Then what will you be doing?" asked Hermione.

"Annoying you, most likely." Ron replied, grinning foolishly.

"Great." Hermione said sarcastically.

Even though Ron only stayed in the library for about ten minutes, Hermione's stomach still jolted when he offered to go with her. She was happy, and didn't fight with him for the rest of the week.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon hopefully. So I have a couple of things for you guys to include in the comments other than how much you loved this chapter, haha, but really. So in the comments, tell me what you thought of J.K Rowlings new book 'The Casual Vacancy'. I just finished it, and want to get your thoughts, if you read it. If your going to spoil it for people, put a spoiler alert on it! And second, I was thinking about making a forum for this story, where you guys can suggest what you want to see next in this story, or talk to each other about whats going to happen, or discuss the chapter. Sounds kinda boring though, right? Maybe, or maybe not? You decide in the comments! Thanks! **

****- Chapter 12, Pages 212-213 (British), Pages 235-236 (American) of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**


	24. AN

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the delay, but the next through the years chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks due to some personal family things going on right now. I'm really sorry, but I'm in a bit of a depression right now, and am not in the mood to write at the moment. I promise I will soon though. Thanks for all your support. Once I get back on track this story will be done in no time! Don't worry I'm not abandoning you guys!

Love you, and thanks for all your support so far,

Roxy 3


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione's heart sunk. It was already the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she was sad for leaving Ron and Harry, especially Harry after all that he endured this year, she didn't want him to have to suffer more at his Uncles house. She was almost killed by a death eater but they escaped. She began packing her bags while her eyes carefully watered at the memories of Harry's soul being possessed by Voldemort. Hermione could feel the bags under her eyes from sleep depravation. It was a lot to take in, and although she would miss her friends dearly, she was a bit glad to see her parents and just relax.

"Need any help?" Hermione heard a knock on her door, and it opened revealing Ron, with his messy hair laying a stray on top of his head, and his shirt looking tattered and worn out from former use by his brothers. **(A/N – Yes I know that boys can't go into the girls dormitories, but lets just pretend, can't we?)**

"Sure, thanks." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about everything." Ron said sadly.

"Its not your fault, its Voldemort's fault." Ron flinched at the sound of his name.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione was surprised by this new interest in her feelings, and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you?" She replied.

"Fine, I guess. It's Harry I'm worried about." Ron said.

"Yeah me too." Hermione and Ron stood silently for a moment.

Hermione observed the room quietly, looking at her now empty bookshelf, her open drawers half filled with clothes, notes sprawled across her desk, and Ron. Ron looked worn out, and not his usual self. He matured, she could definitely say that much. She looked him up and down, noticing his arms. There were cuts, and scars wrapping around his forearm. They encompassed his arms, and she quickly realized exactly where they had came from. She thought back to the moment in the Ministry.

_Hermione ran through the Ministry of Magic, concealing her wand inside her jumper. She could feel the presence of death eaters closing in on her. She heard shouts, and screams, and saw flashes of light in every direction she turned. Her ears were ringing, and she could hear Ron shouting for her name, looking for her. She couldn't find him, so she decided to hide in a room, hoping he would find her there, or anyone would. Hermione needed to sort out a plan, so she quickly ran into the nearest room she could find. She closed her eyes, shutting the door behind her, and began to cry. She had no idea where her friends were, or even if they were alive. She stood in the middle of the room for a couple of moments before realizing that there was a large, clear tank standing in front of her. There were red, slimy brains slowly maneuvering their way around. _

_Hermione tried to let out a scream but no sound would come out. She stood there, paralyzed, a sinking feeling in her gut as she tried to run, but her legs wouldn't budge. Tears started to flow, and she barely heard someone enter in behind her. She didn't turn to look, she only accepted her fate, thinking that it was a death eater. She saw a brain begin to rise up from the tank, unravelling its long tentacles, and climbing out, the rest of the brains followed. Hermione waited for them to attack, her mind blanking out. She didn't even bother to try and get her wand. A hissing sound was issued from one of the brains, and they struck. She saw the long tentacles reach out, and she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing came. She heard shouting, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Ron on the ground writhing in pain while the brains tightened around his body. Hermione screamed and this time she grabbed her wand, and pointed it at the brains, careful not to hit Ron, she muttered a freezing spell, and ripped the brains off of him, crying hysterically. _

"_Ron!" She croaked, shaking his unresponsive body. "Ron, wake up!" She cried on his chest, which was soaked through with blood. Hermione stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes, until he began to stir. _

"_Hermione?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. _

"_Yes?" She sobbed. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked. _

_Hermione began to cry at this statement, bobbing her head up and down, and hugging him. He moaned in pain and she quickly released, and helped him up, and they headed out to find Harry._

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked motioning towards his arm.

"Oh yeah, that. I'm fine." He replied, trying to hide his arm from view.

"Thanks for saving me from those...things." She whispered.

"Yeah, anytime." He smiled.

Hermione smiled back sadly, and they began to pack up her things together.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione was beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts. Time flew over the summer with her parents, and it was almost time for school again, and she was spending the rest of her vacation with the Weasley's. She waited patiently for her parents to be ready for departure. They were up in their room, getting dressed and ready. They were supposed to drive her to Diagon Alley at 12, to meet Ron and his family there. It was already 11:30. Hermione paced up and down the living room patiently. She had done a lot of thinking over the summer, and this time it wasn't about her studies. It was about Ron. Over the past five years that she had known him and Harry, something changed inside her. When she was around Harry, she noticed, she felt a bit more comfortable and care free, but with Ron, she felt constantly embarrassed, and worried about what she looked like. She also got a butterfly sensation in the pit of her stomach when she saw Ron, and it had never happened with Harry, ever. Hermione had made the conclusion that she had feelings for Ron, not just friendly ones, like she did with Harry, but more than friend ones. Maybe it would pass, she found herself repeating this in her head, all the time, but to no extent did the feeling actually pass.

As she sat down on the large, brown floral couch, waiting for her parents, she closed her eyes. Maybe she could sneak in a nap. As she settled into the couch, finally letting herself drift off into a deep sleep, something awoke her.

CRACK!

Hermione sat upright, eyes wide open, when she saw a puff of greenish smoke emitting from the fireplace. She coughed, and waved it away with her hand, only to find Ron, standing before her sheepishly.

"Ron! What on earth? I thought we were meeting in Diagon Alley!" Hermione croaked, staring into Ron's soot covered face.

"Thought I'd come pick you up..." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't think it would make such a mess." He said, looking at the now dust covered floor.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, at Ron's attempt to make a clean entrance into her house.

"Anyway, its um...good to see you Hermione." He said.

Hermione noticed Ron's face blushing furiously, and she wondered why. All of a sudden he walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hermione felt like a swarm of butterflies were trying to break free of her stomach. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and settled her head into his chest. Her face was hot, and bright red as she listened to his heartbeat, which was going at a pretty fast pace. She smiled before they let go, both red in the face, and staring at the floor. Finally Ron broke the ever lasting silence.

"You uh...ready to um, go?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, let me just tell my parents that your taking me." Hermione said, rushing up the steps to tell her mum and dad.

She knocked on their brown, wooden door softly.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes dear, come in." Hermione heard her mother's comforting voice through the door.

"Um, is it alright if Rontakesmetohishousebecauseh esalreadyhere." Hermione's words were slurred together, and she stared at the ground, feeling her face heating up again.

"What was that dear?" Her father asked curiously.

"Well, Ron sort of flooed here, and wanted to pick me up. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Of course." Her mother said.

"Thanks mum!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Ron? Aren't you two dating now?" Her father asked.

"What?! No! Of course not, no! Why on earth would you think that?!" She said, panicking. Hermione could definitely feel her face in a deep blush now.

"I don't know, you seem to be getting a lot of letters from him lately, and you two just seemed like you were, when you said good bye last year at the station." Her father replied.

"Oh, well I hug Harry too." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Yes, but not for as long as you did." Her mother winked at her.

"You two are being very odd." Hermione said, laughing uncomfortably. "Can I go now, please?" Hermione shifted from one foot to another.

"Sure dear." They all said their goodbyes, and Hermione bounded out of their room, glad to be leaving.

She ran down the stairs, only to find Ron standing in the same place.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, barely being able to look him in the eyes after the chat with her parents.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked.

"Oh! Right! Almost forgot." Hermione went to the kitchen, and began to drag the heavy trunk, with her small arms. If only I could use magic right now, she thought.

"Here." Hermione saw Ron's arm come in behind her, and pick up the trunk in his hands, carrying it out, and placing it in the fireplace.

"Thanks." Hermione said, smiling at his new maturity.

They both stepped into the fire, and Ron took a handful of floo powder from his pocket, and threw it onto the ground.

"The Burrow!" He shouted, loud and clear.

Then Hermione felt herself become engulfed in flames, and whisked away. As she felt the sudden pull of flooing, she felt a large warm hand grasp onto hers, and she knew it was Ron's. She smiled, and they arrived at the Burrow.

**A/N – So guys, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I have been very busy, so the amount of time in between each chapter can be anywhere from a day to a couple of weeks. Ok, so I also have a little poll for you guys:**

For those of you who saw the big on screen kiss between Ron (Rupert Grint) and Hermione (Emma Watson) what did you think? I know its a little late to be asking, but did you think it was too fast, or you were upset that you couldn't see their lips, do you think it could have been slower, and more passionate, or did you think it was perfect? Did you have a perfect scenario of what you would have wanted in the kiss? If you did, or just want to tell me your opinion, put it in the review section, or PM me! Whatever you want! K, buy guys!

**-Roxy**


	27. Authors Note 2

Seriously you guys are AWESOME! I have almost 12,500 views on my story! I couldn't ask for better, just wanted to thank you all, and tell you that the next chapter is in the works. So thanks for the 54 reviews and the views! Thanksssssssssss sooooooo muchhhhh! Love you all! Keep readinggg! Byee! OH and congrats to Emma Watson for winning at the Peoples Choice Award!


End file.
